


Brighter

by Melodrama_tinie



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attraction, Brother-Sister Relationships, Claiming Bites, Cultural Differences, Duel Monsters, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Triangles, Mythology References, Orcs, Police Brutality, Police Uniforms, Possessive Sex, Protective Older Brothers, Sea Monsters, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodrama_tinie/pseuds/Melodrama_tinie
Summary: What if Daryl had a little sister? and what if the FBI's magic division thought she was a Bright like her big brother? Well, they are not the only ones who think she might have a role to play in the return of the Dark Lord. The thing is that Jakoby ends up having a crush on Samantha and Kandomere wants to manipulate her.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic about this gold movie named "Bright". Like really, they built a new world just for us. I had to write something about it. Enjoy. Let me know if you like it.  
> Happy holidays xoxo

The sounds of her breaths and her shoes that hit the path's floor sounded in the night. Samantha was breathing fast as she jogged in a posh park on the Elven District of Los Angeles. She preferred to run early in the morning but she wouldn't have time to tomorrow. She had an early meeting downtown and she couldn't afford to arrive late just because she didn't do her weekly jogging. Her boss would kill her. Literally. So Samantha changed her favorite sporting habit for today and she decided to run in the same park where she usually runs, just late at night.

There weren't too many differences between running in the morning and the night except that everything is a bit darker and a little scary. No matter, Sam was not scared. She had her pepper spray in her banana bag around her hips and this area was still quiet at night. The elves have no need for a lot of sleep to be effective, so at night no one is home, they are rather downtown, partying or shopping. This makes it so the streets are quieter and there are no unwanted people in the Elven District. No suspicious people or anything. There was nothing to fear, she thought. At least not until the case of the magic wars in Los Angeles.

Samantha came across some elves and even a few humans but they weren't running or walking peacefully to enjoy the soft breeze of the evening. They were all walking fast to reach their cars nearby. Sam seemed to be the only one there to want to run in the park at 11pm. Anyways she wasn't surprised. It's not like the elves needed to play sports or anything to keep their slender body.

 _Fuck those perfect elves_! Sam began to ruminate as she was running. Although she enjoys jogging, she didn't run almost every day for fun, she did it because she felt a bit obligated. The standards of beauty in the Elven business district is ruthless. She didn't already feel confident enough in her body so she had to at least try to have a flat stomach. She said try.

"Fuck!" Sam swore under her breath as she had felt some raindrops. It was raining a little bit and she hated it. Tomorrow's meeting is important for God's sake, Sam already has anxiety about it so she didn't need a cold to make things worse.

Her phone hooked to her arm began to buzz. She smiled when she saw it was her big brother. Sam slowed down a bit to press the green button on her headset. "Daryl, Hey!"

"Good evening, tawdry little sister, how are you?" The cop said with a mocking voice. Sam giggled humbly.

"I know. I know. I wasn't there at your medal ceremony, but I have a good excuse. I had a really big meeting to build a new mall. It's a really big project. I really couldn't miss it. I'm sorry Daryl, am I forgiven now? "

"Do you know what you are? You are an crappy sister. Do you have any idea of the pain and all the sadness I felt when I saw that my little sister was not there for the most important day of my life? Uhm? Can you imagine how devastated I am right now?" Ward complained without flinching. Jakoby was subjugated by his acting. If he couldn't feel the smell of lying on his teammate, he would have sworn Ward was telling the truth.

"Daryl!" Sam shouted indignantly, "Stop acting, I'll tell Mom."

"You broke my heart into a thousand pieces."

Sam laughed, "You're a big liar! and I'm sure that your heart is fine."

"Yeahhh! My heart is fine but that doesn't prevent me from being angry at you. And why do you breathe like that on the phone? I think I'm talking to your dog. Where are you? What are you doing? With whom? I want all the details. And if that ass does anything bad to you, tell him I have a gun. "

"Oh my God, Daryl!" Sam bit her lower lip with embarrassment. The fact that her older brother could think that she is with a man right now, doing things, mortified her. She couldn't dare to do that. She's already aware of Daryl's craziness. It must be said that Sam was the protected little sister of Daryl and she had always shown an innocent side to her big brother. She didn't want that to change. Even if she was going to be 24 years old soon, she still appreciated Daryl staying protective with her. "I'm jogging in a park. That's why."

"You're jogging in an elven park at 11 am? Do you know what cops call this? suicidal behavior! And not it's 12am. Are you on crack?" Ward frowned deeply. He was in their police car with Jakoby doing their patrol. The orc also frowned upon feeling the change of smell of Daryl. A smell of slight terror. "Sam what the fuck?"

"I remind you that I live in the Elven District."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Because I don't! I don't trust elves."

"Daryl! Could you stop?" Sam pouted. The cop could well imagine his little sister pouting right now. He was still worried. "I am safe."

"No. You're safe at home with your dog, not in a fucking elven park in the middle of the night."

Samantha rolled her eyes before taking a turn. She didn't notice that she was running on a path she didn't know. She was too absorbed by the embarrassing conversation with her big brother.

Daryl has always criticized her choice of living in the Elven District as if the place where he lived wasn't good enough for her. No matter how many times she explained to him that she did it to have a better chance to get the job of her dreams, Daryl never misses a moment to remind her that he didn't like it.

"Can we talk about something else? Tell me more about your teammate. I saw you on TV, you look like you're friends. You'll have to introduce me to him someday. He's a cop like you while being an orc. I've never seen a orc cop before, I'm curious. "

"Yes? well, you know where you can put your curiosity." Ward grumbled before he shifted the phone to the side, putting a hand on the microphone to talk to his Jakoby in secret, "Go to the Elven District, there's a park there, it's called Vanystia Park. My little sister is there right now. "

"Don't be so rude." Sam took a small voice.

"I'm not rude! you just keep doing dumb shit and I dislike that." He scolded her.

"It's getting late to run in an elven park especially after what happened." Jakoby made the remark by pressing the accelerator.

"Of course it is!" Ward bitterly replied to his teammate.

"Daryl, I'm talking to you!" Sam tried to attract his attention.

"You should tell her to go home."

Ward turned to Jakoby with an angry look, "Really? What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Are you talking to this celeb orc cop? Do you know he's the only orc cop in the entirety of America?"

"His name is Jakoby, and you've been saying dumb shit from the beginning of this fucking conversation. Damn it! get your ass in your fucking home. If you stay an hour longer outside, I'll come with Jakoby to shame you in front of your distinguished and very elfic neighbors. "

"Nothing happens in my neighborhood and you know it."

"Yes, well, that doesn't reassure me, peanut."

"Do not call me peanut!" Sam sulked.

"You're behaving like a fucking peanut right now. Did you hear the news? Gang wars and all that mess. I almost died in that shit. I almost lost my life and you didn't even call me, and I remind you that elves are also little psychotic. I don't want your young ass hanging late at night in a park, especially after the magical mess that there was. Who knows what is still waiting for us in the future?"

"Okay ..." Sam sighed. "I'm going back home. Satisfied?"

"Not since your birthday."

"Rude!" She was tired anyway and she had the impression of running towards the unknown. Sam stopped to catch his breath. She leaned over her legs with her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry I was not there for your medal ceremony, big brother." She breathed and then got up to stretch. "I promise to come over the weekend to see you at home, I'm sorry."

In the police car a few kilometers away from the said park, Jakoby was tense.

"What's that?" Jakoby asked Ward.

Ward waved the phone away and said, "Nothing, there's nothing, just making sure my little sister gets home." Ward shrugged.

Unfortunately, their radio began to buzz.

"Oh shit! Peanut, look, I have an emergency. See you." Ward hung up before she could add anything. Sam sighed and wiped her forehead with sweat. She would have liked to talk to him like she did before. Tell him about her life and tell him how often she felt alone. She would have liked to confide in him like she did when she was kid. She really missed her big brother.

Sam ran back to the park exit thinking about the past. Everything happened so fast when he got into the police; he married Sherri and he had Sophia and they didn't see each other anymore as much as before. It was her fault too. When she graduated from high school, she went to this great elvish school of architecture thanks to the scholarship she had won and since then she has had no time for anything. There was only her work that mattered in her life. Sam laughed at herself. She finally came to the conclusion that she was no better than Daryl. But Sam was going to make some effort. She missed her funny big brother and her niece Sophia.

Sam passed on a path where there was tall grass. She was running faster, soon she would be out of this park and could call a cab to go home.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. When she wanted to turn around, she stumbled on a large piece of dried tree trunk. With the speed she had, she hit the ground with her head pretty badly. Sam shouted in pain because of her head and scratches on her knees that the fall caused.

"Urgh!" She got up slowly to sit down and she realized that she had a leg injury that was bleeding slightly. "Oh no!" Sam moaned pathetically. Another new scar! Sam knew that there would be an elf in her office who would be joking about her because of that. Sam used to fall a lot during her jogging or bike racing. By bad luck, she did not heal as well as she wanted and life gave her little reminders of her legendary clumsiness. She breathed in pain and stood up, then she dusted off her clothes.

When she got up to stretch her back, she felt a hand brutally slapped on her lips as big arms encircled her body. Quickly, Samantha was dragged through the tall grass of the park. She struggled with all her strength against her aggressor, completely forgetting the pepper spray she had in her satchel. Sam shouted with all her might but everything that came out looked more like mumbling than shouting. The aggressor was taller than her, significantly stronger. He lifted her with ease as she squirmed in all directions to free herself. He was wavering a bit because of her attempts and she continued elbowing him, even biting his fingers but everything she did seemed hopeless. All he was doing was sinking deeper into the darkness with Samantha.

* * *

 

"So her name is Samantha?"

"Aka Peanut when she drives me crazy."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Jakoby asked to Ward.

"Because it's my little sister!" Ward answered as if that was a sufficient answer to explain everything. Jakoby stared at him without saying anything before putting his eyes back on the road again. What Ward didn't say is that the relationship with his little sister was special not to say chaotic. When they don't fight, they don't have time to see each other. Not that he had never thought of telling him about it, but he knew that talking about Samantha to Jakoby would inevitably create an avalanche of questions.

"I thought we were trusting each other. I realize I was wrong." Jakoby said with a bit of bitterness.

"Dude, are you being dramatic because I didn't tell you about my 23-year-old baby sister. Because if that's it? I swear I'll shoot you in the ass."

"You couldn't find my ass even if I give you a map."

"What- you nasty little shit." Ward burst out laughing. "Nice try. Nice try! I'll give you that."

They laughed a little before Jakoby's pointed ears perceived distinct sounds. They were parked at the entrance of the park to surprise Samantha, Ward's little sister. Ward wanted to personally take her home. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious around except that something was badly wrong. Jakoby didn't dream. The sensitivity of his hearing was that of an valid orc. He heard noises. Jakoby stopped talking to hear the sounds better.

Ward noticed how Jakoby froze. "What's happening?"

"I think I'm hearing screams."

Ward's blood froze at the second. "What do you mean you're hearing screams."

"I'm not sure ..." His pointed ears shivered again. "Screams of a woman."

Ward's face fell. He had a bad feeling. Call it whatever you want, his instinct was in alert. He instinctively pulled his weapon out of his holster and got out of the car without thinking. Jakoby also got out of the car and followed him closely as they entered the park. Jakoby felt Ward's worry. Pure anxiety. His senses were on alert. They walked as a team to the entrance of the park before Ward spoke.

"You're going on this side and I'll be on this side. We're going to cover more space like that, let me know if you see anything. Anything."

"But it's not a good idea to separate, what if-"

"A woman is being assaulted right now and maybe that's-" Ward got goosebumps. "Do what I tell you right now."

Jakoby nodded and walked quickly to the left side path of the park.

He had his gun in his hand. Ready to shoot anybody if necessary. Some passersby looked at him with disdain. The elves were certainly not used to seeing orcs in this part of the city. Least of all an orc cop. Jakoby was walking as fast as he could, continuing to follow the trail of noise and distinct smell of blood. He was getting closer to a corner overgrown with tall grass and he knew something was wrong there. He took out his talkie-walkie to alert his teammate.

"Jakoby to Ward. Jakoby to Ward." The orc spoke a little quieter while he was getting closer to the scene of the crime. This place in the park was completely empty.

"Ward to Jakoby. I'm listening to you."

"There is a suspicious activity here, there is a strong smell of blood."

"I'll be there in three minutes."

"Copy that."

Jakoby threw his talkie-walkie in his holster on his police belt and grabbed his gun with both hands with the palm on the rifle butt. He entered the tall grass. The more he rushed into the place the more the noises became louder. It wasn't even screams, more like muffled cries. He didn't know how he managed to hear that from so many meters away. The hearing of an orc is almost perfect, comparable to that of any predator but there were, of course, limits. It was a good skill anyway.

Jakoby walked towards the muffled cries, entering the tall grass. He saw two shapes moving on the ground three meters away.

Now he could see why this woman was screaming.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM."

Jakoby shouted out enough for the aggressor to hear him. Samantha tried to scream but the hand on her mouth kept her cries from being heard. Jakoby saw the elf raised his head from the woman's chest to look at him with a smirk. From this angle, he could see the elf between Sam's legs abusing her. At that moment, he didn't know anything about Sam. All he saw was a half-undressed black woman who was defending herself from an attempted rape by an elf. Her breasts were totally exposed and her clothes were torn. She had bleeding wounds and one on the head that didn't seem particularly good. Despite this, she continued to struggle against the superhuman strength of the elf. It was admirable. But before praising the bravery of the woman, he had to put an end to this despicable act.

The elf began to laugh madly with his sharp teeth because he's seeing an cop orc. The yellow-haired elf looked at the orc in front of him with curiosity. He didn't believe that an orc could become a cop. The crazy elf thought that if he presented his victim well, the orc would like to join him. The elf mimed an invitation with his hand by pointing her body, he ran quickly his tongue the long of her neck and then ran a hand over one of her naked breast in a slow caress. Samantha flinched away from him in a muffled sob.

Jakoby was sick of this indecent invitation. It was a real insult. He fired a shot in the air and then took several decisive steps towards them. "I gave you the order to put your hands in the air when I can see them! DO IT NOW! LET HER GO NOW." Jakoby said darkly. The elf smiled again but finally got up from Samantha's trembling body. "HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! EXECUTION!" jakoby took the handcuffs from his belt and rushed to the awful elf.

While Jakoby was putting handcuffs yellow-haired elf, Sam was curling up on herself hiding her head in her lap. She sobbed furiously, hiding her head as best she could. She had completely zoned. She was in a state of total panic.

After stopping the renegade on the floor with his hands handcuffed behind his back, Jakoby approached the trembling woman.

"Everything is fine. You don't need to fear anything. I'm the police. I'm a cop."

Jakoby spoke and approached her slowly not to frighten her. He had his hands in the air but she could not see it with her head down. The feeling of fingers grazing her back were enough to make her flinch away and scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Jakoby? Jakoby ? What's-" Ward runned on the scene. Jakoby stood up and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Ward opened his eyes in horror. "Sam- SAMANTHA?

* * *

 

What Jakoby understood was that the woman was Ward's little sister. It was quite a fight for Jakoby with his teammate to prevent him from firing a bullet into the elf's head who tried to rape his little sister. The orc had felt the myriad of emotions that Ward and his little sister were feeling all the way to the hospital. It wasn't easy to keep driving straight on the road. Ward couldn't bear to have the elf next to his little sister for a second longer so Jakoby had to call for reinforcements so that the elf would go to the police station in another police car. Jakoby drove them to the hospital, or at least he tried. He kept watching them all the time through the rearview mirror while he was driving; Sam was wrapped in a big blanket and Ward was next to her and he was rubbing her arms to warm her up. She was trembling against him but she was not crying. Often Jakoby's eyes and hers crossed, Samantha looked at him scared and curious, but Jakoby immediately looked away. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors took over.

Jakoby followed Ward in the scarlet white corridor until the doctors forbade them to go further. This made Ward angry at the nurses, and Jakoby was there to hold him back.

It took a lot for him to finally succeed in calming his teammate. Ward finally calmed down when his wife arrived in the corridor when she heard about Samantha.

They all sat on the chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. Jakoby was a little behind. Ward was with his wife so he didn't want to disturb them.

Sherri assured Daryl that Sam was in good hands and that everything would be fine. Jakoby watched them without saying anything. He didn't know what to say anyway. If there were good things to say in this kind of situation, he didn't know them yet.

Jakoby's bright yellow and orange eyes swept across clean waiting room that smelled of a persistent disinfectant odor. He disliked hospitals for that. For that and the odor of blood too. He remained calm and waited with Ward for news of Sam when Sherri got back to work.

The orc still could not believe the woman he helped was Samantha Ward. Coincidence? fate? All he could remember was that she was afraid of him in the same way that she was afraid of her assailant. He could not admit it but he was afraid that this fear of him would never go away. He had no idea what he would do if Ward's little sister hated him. Jakoby would have preferred to meet her in a better situation. He remembered with regret that she didn't believe he was a cop at first. He was the cop who had saved her, she shouldn't be afraid. But he knew it was because he is an orc. If he were human, things would have been different. She wouldn't be afraid if he was human. Her rejection had hurt his feelings in a way that he didn't want to admit.

Samantha Ward was not anyone. He could not put the same sentimental barriers he puts with strangers. He was used to hatred and rejection. But Jakoby wanted to be accepted by Ward's family. His teammate became very important in his life and he wanted to be accepted by those whom Ward loved. Jakoby kept thinking about it and hoped she was alright, that the crazy elf had not managed to reach his ends.

When the doctors came back hours later, Ward was a mess of anxiety. The doctors had taken care of Samantha as Sherri had said. Sam had not been raped, luckily they got there on time. Ward gave him a look of gratitude that Jakoby will never forget. If Ward's sister had been hurt so badly, no police officer in Los Angeles could have stopped Daryl Ward from killing the elf who assaulted his little sister. Samantha had escaped with a slight concussion and several scratches.

The first time Jakoby saw Ward have tears in the eyes was that night when he entered his little sister's hospital room. She was sleeping when they came in. Ward took her hand and gave her forehead kisses. Ward was really protective of Sam and Jakoby saw it. Earlier in the night, Ward talked about his daughter Sophia in the same way he talked about his little sister Samantha. He loved her a lot more like a father than a brother.

Jakoby admired that: to unambiguously love someone from your family in this way was beautiful to see. Jakoby has not kept a relationship with his family since he entered the police academy. The rejection of his family was a hard blow but he could do without it as long as he was what he always wanted to be: being a cop.

The family spirit sweated in Ward. Jakoby was a little envious about that. He secretly hoped to feel such a feeling for his own family one day. If he has one some day.

* * *

 

It was 5am when Ward finally left the hospital, albeit reluctantly. Sam was still sleeping. He had to go find Sophia at her grandmother's and prepare her for school. Sherri was on duty all day so she didn't have the time. Ward had to do that, and he trusted Jakoby to watch his little sister. Jakoby had agreed to keep an eye on Sam for as long as it takes. Anyway, he had to get her testimony about what happened that night even though he already knew.

Jakoby was sitting in the hospital room on a particularly uncomfortable chair right next to Sam's bed. He was looking at Samantha's sleepy body with relief. In calm and silence, he could see her face without interference. The more he looked at her the more he came to the conclusion that Samantha Ward was a human beauty. He noticed that she had the same chocolate skin color that Ward had, with medium curly and fluffy chestnut hair that was still a little wet with sweat. She had beautiful, little, softly slanted eyes and a pretty mouth with luscious heart-shaped lips that he literally couldn't stop admiring. Jakoby did admire Samantha in her sleep. The orc found her... pretty.

The female orcs had never really been attracted to him. They are all interested only by the 'blooded' orcs who have received the highest status of bravery. Before the magic wand, he had failed to become one of those in his whole 43 years of life. Which made it practically impossible to date inside his race. In any case, there was no way for him to date another orc, no one forgot that he betrayed his race by entering the police force. Also, he had no desire for a female elf. The elves didn't emit any attractive pheromones to the orc so it was very rare to see this kind of coupling. Which left him the choice to date a human. Impossible. Not physically, just that humans find him ugly. For them, he is a monster. Who would want to go out with a monster? Too strong. Too beastly. Too ugly.

It's not that he has never had sex. He had his own one-night-stand stories met in clubs. Jakoby didn't remember the name of those female orcs who didn't care about his honor in order to have a one-night-stand. They didn't care about him, they told him so. He even had sex with a human once. A housewife in the neighborhood who was bored in her home and wanted to taste something new. This human didn't care about him either. When her curiosity had been satisfied, she get tired of him and broke up with him. He had been 17 years old at that time. All those couplings have left him really disenchanted about the sexual act and even about love.

There was nothing attractive about being reduced to a sexual object. In 43 years of life, Jakoby has never known love. In any case, orcs can live up to 120 years and they do not have the same way of aging as humans. He still had a lot of youthful time ahead of him. He will succeed in falling in love. If he doesn't succeed, it's not so bad. You do not miss things you have never known. So Jakoby had decided to devote himself to the side of his life that would never disappoint him: his work.

All Jakoby could do was to admire the beauty of women at a distance, like he was admiring the beauty of Samantha right now. It was weird, but the more he looked at the bruises on her arms, the more he wanted to hurt that disgusting elf. He didn't know her yet but he began felt a protective feeling towards her.

Suddenly, she moved a finger and then two. Jakoby was already up, ready to alert the doctors but she was not waking up. She was just moving a little. Jakoby quickly realized that she would not wake up now. She just had a nightmare.

Sam's hands scratched the sheets, her head moved from one side to the other, she breathed quickly through her mouth and she whispered supplications under her breath. Jakoby watched her fight in her sleep without knowing what to do at all. He stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. He was reluctant to go out in the hall to call someone, he would be foolish to disturb a nurse just because Sam has a nightmare. He was also reluctant to sit there doing nothing while seeing her being tortured by memories of his aggression. It was not nice to see to say the least.

Maybe he could hold her hand. He had seen it on TV and it seemed to work pretty well to calm people. But maybe she will not like the touch and wake up to push him away. Jakoby doubted that Ward would like him to give his little sister a night fright. His nostrils flared to the distinctive smell of fear. Her back arched on the bed and she let out a trembling breath. Jakoby could see the hot breath evaporate out of her trembling lips. He directly plunged forward to catch her hand. He swallowed hard when their skins connected.

"Samantha? Are you- are you awake?"

She didn't answer. Sam was still asleep. But against all expectations, she obviously calmed down when he touched her. Which made Jakoby deeply confused. When he removed his hand to pull the chair, she shivered again. He panicked a bit and came back to hold her hand. He scratched his bald gray- blue head. He felt sheepish but his hand was literally taken in hostage by Sam. Now he had no way to move from there.

* * *

 

The sun was rising behind the white curtains in Sam's room. The light tickled her brown-dark eyes as she opened them carefully. She had a throbbing headache and scratches that stung. She felt her body heavy like a mass. She winced a little while resuming the sensations in her body. Sam licked her dry lips and sniffed. Her mouth seemed drier than the beaches of Miami. She wanted to drink some water and maybe go pee. She wanted to satisfy her basic needs but frankly, to lay there and go back to sleep was not a bad idea either. She was tired but not sleepy. Samantha convinced herself that moving to sit would be a better idea. She tried to move her right arm. There were infusions on her wrist. She also noticed she wore a white polka dot hospital gown. Her eyes scanned the place. It was a basic hospital room. She was in a hospital room.

Samantha panicked for two seconds before realizing that she could still move her toes and that she has no broken bones. She focused on the bright windows trying to remember how in hell she managed to end up in a hospital bed. But nothing came back to her. Samantha moaned to move again, trying to sit. She felt something holding her left hand. Then she saw what was clinging to her hand.

There was a sleeping orc who was holding her hand while sleeping in a pretty hurtful position for his back. He was sitting on his chair but his whole body was lying on the bed. In fact his bald grey-blue head was relaxed on her thigh. His hand wasn't holding her strong but theirs fingers were still contracted around hers even in his sleep. Sam was panting as he looked at the orc more closely. He reminded her of someone. She saw him somewhere...

This orc was special. First because he wore a police uniform and then because he didn't look at all like any of the orcs she had ever seen before. Sam swallowed audibly while analyzing the body of the orc. His fangs were not huge and sharp as she had already seen on other orcs, his were refined on his lower jaw. The little fangs softened his face and redefined the shape of his rather sexy lips. Even the color of his bluish-gray skin was somewhat uniform compared to the normal dotted skin color of other orc she had seen before. The rest of his body was purely orc. His nose, his head, his prohimining and pointed ears. His body too. It must be said that his orcish body was rather imposing. This was just really impressive.

His pointed ears moved slightly with every little noise she made. Samantha smiled a little at that. It reminded her of Muffin, her dog. Well, it was not a flattering comparison but it was all she had. And then his hand was surprisingly sweet and delicate. It was as sweet as touching velvet. She couldn't imagine orcs could have anything sweet in them.

"Weird." She giggled. Jakoby's dark yellow eyes opened abruptly. "Aaaah oh my God!" Sam shouted on a start and jumped from the bed while Jakoby jumped out of the chair, as far from her as he could. Sam immediately threw a pillow at his head. He let it hit him. "Who are you ?! I'll call the police! GET OUT!"

"Samantha Ward?! NO! Don't scream! I am a police officer. Look- look! This my badge. I'm a cop. That's me who found you yesterday. Do you remember? The park? I'm the police partner of your big brother! Daryl Ward. I'm his partner. Please don't scream. I don't attack people!"

Samantha hesitated to throw him the second pillow she was about to throw him. Sam looked like she was about to throw deadly bombs or something.

"Where is Daryl? Is something happened to him?"

"You- you don't remember yesterday. Um try to remember Sam. It's a bit complicated to explain it if you want me to. You should calm down- could you put down the pillow, Sam?" Jakoby pleaded as he took a step but she threw him the pillow with an angry face and he stopped immediately.

"I don't know you. Don't call me Sam. Where is Daryl? Is he ok? Something happened to him, right? That's why we're here?"

"But it's you who is on a hospital bed, not Ward. It doesn't concern him but it concerns you. Samantha, something happened to you ..." Jakoby looked away for a few seconds before looking at her again. Samantha looked at him with her small, deep brown, almost black eyes. She looked completely disoriented. "Fortunately... I came before the worst could happen."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yesterday? The park?" Jakoby picked up the first pillow on the ground, "you were jogging in the park. Ward called you while you ran." He picked up the second. "He worried about you so we came to the park to take you home safely." Jakoby approached the bed with measured steps. "I was in the car when I heard some noises. I heard your screams." He put the pillows on the end of the bed. He looked at her with the face of a beaten dog. Sam would have laughed at his timid sadness if she was not fighting with the resurfacing memories of last night.

"Yes, I remember I was running ... And I fell. And my head hurt, and then ... I don't know." Sam was massaging her painful temples as if to revive her memory but she didn't remember anything after falling to the ground. Jakoby nodded and watched her by standing in front of her bed. He looked down when she met his eyes. "Are you Jakoby?" The orc looked up in surprise. "I remember the conversation with Daryl, he told me your name is Jakoby."

"Nick. Nick Jakoby."

Sam smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nick."

"Nice to meet you-"

"Samantha." She cut him off.

"Samantha." The orc repeated.

"So... Maybe if I just leave it for a few minutes, my memory will come back on its own. And you're my big brother's partner, I think I can trust you." Sam took the pillows back to her head and lay on her side. "I can trust you... right?"

Jakoby blinked," um yes. Yes."

" Okay... so um I heard you two received the medal of honor?"

Jakoby almost tripped over his feet when he sat down on his chair in front of her bed. Sam giggled at this.

"Yes, yes, um, I'm very proud of that. We got a promotion at work. I'm a sergeant now. That doesn't mean Ward and I don't patrol anymore. We do it all the time, but now we're also investigating. It's very exciting. I can see that my life has changed... people's feelings have not changed but-" Jakoby said a little shamefully. "Their looks on me changed a bit. Before they looked at me like they wanted to cut my head off my body with cutters but now they look at me as if they just want to kill me." Samantha chuckled and put a lock of hair behind her head. He looked down when he saw the bruise on her forehead become a horrible blue. He deeply disliked that. He would have liked to prevent this elf from hurting her.

Jakoby had become a talking machine. He talked about his work and his partnership with Ward. He was like an excited child. He was like a mirror of sincerity. It was hard to think that Jakoby could be able to lie. She felt each of his emotions through his voice. He looked like an honest Orc. She wondered if it was a peculiarity of orcs or it was just Jakoby. He was so cute to see. A cute and nice orc? Incredible. 

Samantha was happy to know that Daryl had such a cinnamon roll as a teammate.


	2. Opening

It was 10 am and Samantha was fully awake and feeling refreshed from a shower. The doctors went for a check-up and there was nothing too serious about her injuries. Just a short memory loss following her trauma. The doctors said she would eventually remember as her brain will be treating things slowly.

' _You should not press her or ask her questions about it_ ,' they said to Jakoby. So he didn't do so.

He didn't want to be rough. He just wrote what he knew about what had happened on a piece of paper and left the rest for another day. A small sprain in the procedure couldn't hurt.

He had called Ward to warn him that Samantha was awake. He told him not to rush. She was fine and he was there with her when needed. Jakoby will watch over her with his life until Ward returns. Maybe after.

Samantha was something like a cute female version of Daryl. She laughed at his attempt of jokes, which was really a feat. Samantha was definitely his little sister. She had the same open-mindedness about racial differences and didn't seem to care about being seen talking to an orc, cop or not. She listened to him speak without stopping him. It was known that he had the annoying habit of talking too much when he was nervous.

He went to cool off for a bit just after she woke up. He wasn't on duty so he removed his bullet vest and his black police shirt. He stayed in a soft white t-shirt. When Ward got there, he would go to his house to take a quick shower before starting his service. He would have liked to stay with Samantha as long as possible to make sure that she was fine then go take his shower in the locker room of the police station but he couldn't. He could not stand the mockery of his colleagues about his orcish anatomy. Jakoby was sure that if he dared to take a shower there, some wouldn't mind taking pictures of his naked body and posting them on social media. Or hang them on all the flat surfaces of the police station. It was not in his plans at all.

It had been exactly two hours since she woke up and Samantha already wanted to go home. Sherri lent her a pair of dark jeans and a black green hoodie. She had changed and Jakoby found himself thinking of her as pretty once again.

Jakoby swallowed the wrong way when he saw her. Sam was watching him choke on the goblet of water with amusement.

The good thing is that she wasn't sad. Only playful. If her memory had returned as expected, she would be sad. He knew. This kind of trauma leaves indelible marks. The elf didn't succeed but Jakoby knew she would be traumatized by the aggression itself. He had seen the victims of sexual assault and it was not easy at all for them. His heart was less heavy knowing that she would not have to go through too many trials to recover from yesterday's night. He even wished she didn't remember at all. She was pretty like that.

Jakoby found her pretty... This thought made him choke on his goblet of water again. He apologized when she laughed. He went out to take another one. He was very thirsty. When he saw the coffee machine, he decided to bring her something hot to drink. Then he came back, he had his cup of water and a cup of coffee.

Okay, now he knew Samantha Ward hates drinking coffee. Why all Ward's are so complicated with food?

"Tell me whatever you want to drink, I'll get it for you." The orc was determined to give her what she wanted.

"A caramel macchiato." She said. Jakoby blinked pensively. "You know, those drinks with caramel melted on a delicious cream." Sam smiled sweetly at seeing the nervousness in his eyes. She was sitting on the hospital bed with her legs in a lotus position and her phone in her hand.

"I'm not sure if the local distributor does that kind of thing. I do not know-um let me- um I'll ask the reception."

"Hey, if you can not find it, it doesn't matter, Jakoby. I'm a little demanding and everything... You should see the coffee distributors in the Eleven business towers. Their caramel macchiato is something to sell your soul for. " Jakoby giggled, "I swear, and then there is a wide selection of delicious cereal bars and peanuts, you should come over there to taste, I think everyone should come to the Elven District to eat. Their food is something to sell your soul for. "

"It seems in everything there is something to sell your soul to for." He said.

Sam's dark brown eyes twinkled with malice, "you have no idea." Jakoby didn't quite know what to say now. It was disconcerting how shy he was with Sam. "So?"

"So um maybe I should-" Jakoby was cautiously walking to the chair to have sit but Sam started talking again and he stopped all movement.

"My caramel macchiato, Jakoby! you didn't even try. And here I thought orcs were brave." She pouted. Jakoby's posture became more upright with his heart pounding began in his chest.

"Of course we are. I'm going to get it." Jakoby wasted no time. His honor was at stake.

"Without leaving the hospital!" Sam shouted after him.

Jakoby sighed in defeat. Maybe he was going to lose his honor today.

* * *

 

"No ... Mr. Valandil, I'm really sorry I do not- I promise you- please give me a chance I have so much work on this project." Sam begged her very Elven boss on the phone. If she didn't have a stubborn crush for the elf man maybe she would think he's a real son of a bitch. "I know ... I had an accident. I had an accident and I could not be there. I'm in the hospital right now. I can prove it. I can bring the expense report or something - no, sir, I promise you that I am a serious worker. I'm not lying. I- please. " She felt pathetic but she had no choice. The construction of this shopping center was her work of study. If she didn't design on it, she wouldn't receive her degree. She couldn't afford that. She ran under the debts. Even with her school grant, living in the elven side of the city cost a fortune. Sam was on the verge of tears. "Please ..." Her boss finally gave in but she already had tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Valandil, I will not disappoint you and- ARGH!" She grunted in exasperation when he hung up on her. She sobbed a bit then wiped her tears on her hoodie's sleeves.

"Miss Ward..."

She turned quickly and froze with fear. An elf and a human entered her room without knocking. The human was an overweight man who had a mean look and had a long red bushy beard. The elf was perspiring grace and power. A bit like all the elves do naturally, he was elegant in his three-piece blue suit that went with the light blue color of his hair. He looked as tall and superior as all elves. Except that this elf had a few in particular, he had a deep scrutinizing look. It's as if he could pierce the depths of her soul if she dared to defy his gaze too long. There was something unhealthy about him that gave her goos bumps.

Sam wiped her face and adjusted her outfit before speaking.

"Yes ... that's me."

"Sit down, please." The elf politely proposed.

"Who are you? how do you know my name? why are you looking for me?"

The elf's lips part for a few seconds and he glimpses his sharp teeth. He was even more scary than the fairies.

"I am Kandomere of the FBI's magic division." The elf showed her his badge before continuing. "I have some questions to ask you."

"I haven't done anything wrong..."

"I didn't say you did. Have a seat, Miss Ward."

"Why the FBI's magic division is searching for me? I'm nobody."

Kandomere started to walk towards her. His steps were as light as a feather. She had hardly seen him move before he was right in front of her. His teammate came out of the room with a smirk before slamming the door behind him. Sam jumped in fear. The big ginger man left them alone on purpose and it was scary.

"You are someone... Definitely. A young and talented architect with a promising future in elvish society, without a doubt." Sam stepped back but her back hit the wall behind her. She looked down and pulled the sleeves of her hoodie nervously. Kamdomere drank the sight of her. She was 5'4 with a slim body with very feminine curves. She was rather attractive according to human and also elvish standards. She fiddled herself with him. She must have known that the elves appreciate the submission of humans before them. "Miss Ward ..." Sam looked up fearfully. "Who was the elf who attacked you last night?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Doctors said I'm in shock. I don't know anything."

"You know exactly what happened, Miss Ward, you just don't remember." he murmured. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. Kan raised his hand to her face and she began to tremble. Kan leaned over her. Taking all the space between them and maybe even all the air of the room. He just seemed unreal. She could have sworn she saw the irises of his intense gray eyes flashing something. He felt divine. It was reassuring and scary at the same time. She felt herself being lost by his mere close presence. Sam got lost in his eyes. She licked her bottom lip nervously while waiting for him to do something. Then his long fingers brushed her cheek in an unspeakable softness. "Remember now." The elf ordoned.

Sam closed her eyes. More tears ran down her cheek. Her world was flickering. She felt swamped by the tangle of her memories. She was drowning. She was afraid. It was dark around her and this yellow-haired elf was tearing her clothes apart. He touched her breasts as if he were looking for something in particular. A brand? A scar? A tattoo? An object? She didn't know what he was doing. She was so scared. She didn't want this unknown person to touch her body so intimately. Samantha wanted him to stop. She fought for him to stop. Then the elf man stopped searching and he started to caress her sexually. Caress her breasts without holding back his evil hunger. It was bad. She was screaming and she was fighting. She felt him force her legs apart and then rub himself on her and everything became blurry... Now, everything is no longer blurry. The elf was saying things while doing that. He spoke to her in the Elvish language while he was going to take her by force.

"What did he say?" Kandomere's voice brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his. "What did he say?" The words were on the end of her tongue. She wanted to say them but something told her not to.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO LET ME ENTER THIS FUCKING ROOM! RIGHT NOW! NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. I CAN HEAR HER CRY!" Sam heard Jakoby gets angry behind the door before the door opened in a loud noise. The door handle flew to the floor in a loud rattling sound.

"SAMANTHA!" Kandomere pulled away from Sam, who was getting weak on her knees. She took advantage that Kandomere moved away from her for wavering quickly toward Jakoby, ready to collapse on the floor when he gently grasped her arms to hold her back. He wanted to embrace her to comfort her but Jakoby didn't know if she wanted such physical contact with an orc. "Samantha?" She looked up at him. "Did he-" he swallowed heavily. "Are you fine?"

"No ... I'm not fine."

Her lips were trembling with fear. She was clearly in shock. Jakoby led her to the bed where she sat. He knelt right in front of her. He took the package he had brought her. A beautiful white package wrapped with a pink ribbon that had a beautiful knot on top. Jakoby handed it to her.

"Your caramel macchiato, I added some muffins. I guess you'd like that as you called your dog Muffin."

"You took too much time."

"Sorry... sorry."

Samantha chuckled and wiped her tears. She took the pretty white package box and opened it. Jakoby got up and walked away from her at an acceptable distance. Her smile grew bigger when she saw the hot cup and the chocolate muffins topped with a whipped cream that looked delicious.

"I thought I told you not to get out of the hospital, this masterpiece doesn't come from a hospital canteen at all."

"You forbid me to go out, but you didn't forbid anyone to come." Jakoby shrugged.

"You little cheeky." Sam laughed affectionately. Jakoby felt fulfilled.

"Sorry to interrupt this little tender moment ... But I'm afraid I do have to insist. I want answers to my questions, Miss Ward, it's about the security of the magical world."

Jakoby folded his arms, "what does Samantha's business have to do with magic security?"

Kandomere found that the orc was slow.

"It's obvious. If Ward is what you know, his sister has a chance to be, too. The magical powers are passed down through fraternal bonds as you've seen. "

Sam put the box back on the bedside table and put a soft curl behind her ear. The gray eyes of Kandomere following each of her movements. Jakoby didn't like Kandomere's interest in Samantha. Before she could question the federal officer, Jakoby retorted.

"It doesn't make sense, it's been months since that night. If it's true, why getting an interest to her now?"

"We're following up Miss Ward since the events of that night."

"What events? What are you talking about?"

Both men ignored her questions and continued to engage in battle of reasons.

"You followed her up and you didn't interfere to protect her?" Jakoby got angry. "She was defenseless, it's our duty to protect civilians! how could you let anything bad happen to her?"

His voice went up with every word he uttered. Frankly, Jakoby was not an orc to be overwhelmed by emotions but fuck that, he wanted to scream at this fucking elf and hit him with something sharp. Orcs and elves have about the same physical strength. It would be an epic brawl to say the least. Even if Samantha wasn't Ward's little sister, the FBI's magic division had to protect her. Because that's their job. They swore to protect people. Cop or federal agent, they have the same duty towards the people of this city. The fact that Kandomere could knowingly ignore the distress of a person in need to follow his plans was beyond unacceptable to Jakoby.

The elf found the orc definitely slow.

Kandomere took three measured steps towards Jakoby then stopped to look at Samantha. The woman nervously wincing her lower lip noticed that Kan was looking at her. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"Do I remind you of the hierarchy in which we live officer Jakoby?" It was low. Very low. Jakoby felt destabilized. Technically Kandomere is his superior and he doesn't have to speak to him like that. "Or do I have to remind you who I am?"

Samantha couldn't let Kandomere ridicule Jakoby that way. She hated that elven shit. She got up and came to stand beside Jakoby.

"I know my rights... you can not just come here and do elven intrusions of thought with me. It's illegal for an elf to do that to a human. It's also illegal to monitor someone without their consent. That's called harassment, you have no right to dig into my life like that. "

"I have the right to do it." Kandomere answered calmly.

"I'm gonna hire a lawyer to stop you then."

"Between your rent and your mandatory expenses in the Elven District, you can barely feed yourself properly. I hardly think you can pay the fees of a lawyer. You brother and you are alike: full of debt and in need."

"Hey! don't talk about them like that, it's disrespectful." Sam grabbed Jakoby's arm to restrain him from saying something stupid that he would eventually regret.

"What do you want from me?" Sam closed her eyes to swallow tears. She was still holding Jakoby's muscular arm. Not sure if it was more for him or her. "I don't want anyone to have problems because of me."

"Samantha ..." Jakoby huffed. He wondered incredulously if she was trying to protect him.

"Please Mr Kandomere, I don't want to be in trouble. I just want you to leave me alone." Sam begged with a small voice. She sniffed as her tears were fighting to sink.

Kandomere blinked twice before tilting his head to one side. She was fighting not to cry but definitely no tears were obeying her. More tears finally ran and she wiped them with the lapel of her sleeves. Kan plunged his hand into his jacket and took out an embroidered handkerchief and handed it to her. She didn't dare deny the elf's attention. She took the handkerchief and carefully, she wiped her tears.

"Thank you..."

"To answer your question, Officer Jakoby, Miss Ward was not supposed to be in the elven park in the middle of the night. She changed her habits at the last moment, which resulted in the absence of a qualified agent to look up for her. It's obvious if I had been there, I would have saved her myself. "

"I don't believe you." The tips of Jakoby's pointed ears shivered.

"I don't need you to believe me. Officer Ward didn't even tell you about her existence before yesterday.

"Jakoby... don't get into this, okay? He's right. I barely know you."

She let go of his arm. Jakoby seemed hurt. He looked down in shame before them. His pointed ears stirred in nervousness.

It was for his sake that she said that. She understood how much his job meant all his life. Samantha was not going to compromise everything just because of a problem that can be politically solved.

"Mr. Kandomere, I do not know what this elf was telling me. I don't speak the elvish language." Sam finished by mumbling. Kandomere's eyes really destabilized her.

"All your life you have aspired to be part of the elven elite since your high school years. You have studied in an elvish school, you are working in an elven business, and you're claiming not to be able to speak the elvish language?"

"Yes. I don't know."

"You know."

"She told you she doesn't know!" Jakoby felt a protective instinct for Samantha that he couldn't explain himself. He wanted to protect her. Each fiber of his being told him to protect the female human. To protect her from harm.

"I know you know what this elf said to you, but you refuse to tell us. I do know you speak the Elvish language, Miss Ward. I've been watching you for a while now. You're a human desperate for acceptance in a race that's not yours. " Kandomere blinked at Jakoby. "Like so many others."

"That's not true! I don't- I don't- I just want to fulfill the dream of my life. I want to have a good life. I don't want to end up in the ghetto with a job I don't like just to pay my rent every month. " Samantha had a newfound courage and she walked towards Kandomere by talking to him. She wiped her nose with the handkerchief Kandomere gave her, "I'm not looking for acceptance by elven people. I know what I want, I've always known. I know working for your species, it's the only way I can I have what I always dreamed for. Being a stooge for presumptuous elves has never been my wish, but I am obliged. I'm obliged to do that. "

"Is lusting for an elf who happens to be your boss your way of achieving your dream?"

Jakoby remained stoic but inside he was disappointed. So disappointed. If Samantha wanted to be with a rich elf man, there was no way he could have a chance with her. Before, his chances were slim, now they were nil.

"It's my personal life! You have no right!" It wasn't her fault she was just a normal girl who has an obvious crush on her boss who happens to be a madly rich elf. More cliche than that, you die. Sam was really ashamed of that. She was more ashamed that her boss didn't even notice her. No matter how she dressed or how hard she worked on her appearance, he never laid eyes on her. She knew it. It was just more real to hear it from someone else's mouth. It broke her heart. "It's just the worst day of my life."

"Miss Ward," Kan raised two fingers elegantly to stop her. As if he read her thoughts and he had some complaints about it. Her aura of young virgin was absolutely tempting. "Vilandil is a fool for not seeing how precious you are. Not all elves are so stupid."

Samantha was like 'wait a second! Did he just make me compliment? ' the woman with the brown curly hair didn't know if she should be frightened or flattered. She squeaked in response. But the sound that came out of Jakoby's throat, that grunt was just really animal. It was like the grunt of a jaguar or something.

"Jakoby? Are you alright?" The orc looked down at her. His eyes were no longer a deep yellow but a light yellow. As bright as the gray color of Kandomere's eyes. He nodded and she gave him a squeeze on the arm with a nice smile. The sound was so weird to hear.

"It's a grunt of orc to prevent the lust of other males." The elf spoke as if the very act of breathing in the same room as him was an honor for the entire humanity. The elf liked to listen to himself, according to Samantha's opinion. And he seemed to anticipate every of her thought. "A grunt that is quite useless."

"It looks like he'd bite!" The ginger head man intervened. Samantha even forgot he was still there. "Ward's little dog! Where's your master, little dog? I'm sure if you wait a little longer, the little dog will began to bark."

Jakoby curled his fists and looked away. His ears quivered with anger. Why put him down like that in front of Samantha? What's the goal? The worst was this blue-haired elf watched them as a perfect psychopath.

Samantha laughed bitterly at the redhead man.

"Bitch please! You follow Kandomere like his shadow, even though he didn't even have the decency to introduce you as his teammate. Look like you're his human pet. Frankly, even street dogs receive more respect than you, whatever-your-name-is." She rolled her eyes.

"How dare you-"

"Sullivan." Kam said. "Shut up."

Kamdomere's lips parted slightly to show his sharp teeth without any other facial expression. Sam assumed it was his only way to smile.

"Like brother like sister, right?" Jakoby nodded proudly to Sam. He realized that since the beginning, Sam has only protected him in her own way.

"That's what they said." Sam gave him a wide smile.

Kandomere was fascinated. The emerging mutual interest of Jakoby and Samantha was fascinating. He has always found interspecies coupling fascinating. It made him sickly curious. A human who lives in the elf world and dates an orc? It was nonsense. Now Kandomere had even more reasons why he had to keep an eye on this human.

She could be an asset to the FBI's magic division. If Samantha Ward is a Bright like her brother, she could use the wand with his oversight. She would be a weapon for the government. He could personally indoctrinate and shape her according to their needs. He could manipulate her feelings and use her power to eradicate once and for all the threat of the Inferni.

Jakoby growled loudly again against his will. His nostrils flared at the identification of the odor that came from Kandomere: mischievousness.

"No." Jakoby grunted.

"Um..." Sam was a bit lost about what's happening between Jakoby and Kandomere.

"Hey hey hey! Can someone tell what the fuck is going on here?"

Daryl Ward entered the tight room and everybody turned toward him. Samantha released a sigh of relief.

One could cut the tension here like butter. The Federals were there, which never meant anything good.

"Samantha, what in hell are you doing up and dressed? You should be wearing a white coat right now! that's not a white coat. You ain't going anywhere. You have to rest, I don't care about your work, I don't care about your important meetings, your ass ain't going nowhere." Sam was shocked, she tried to talk back but he cut her off the whole time. "Elven buildings will not collapse if you're not there. Now you listen to your big brother, you go back to the bathroom and you put on the blouse that the doctors gave you, and then you put your ass on that bed and rest." Sam hesitated for a moment. "Gooo!" Ward insisted.

Sam sighed with frustration before dodging the two magical beings and headed for the bathroom door. Ward saw that Jakoby and Kandomere were looking at his little sister's back as she walked.

"Excuse me!?" Ward snapped his fingers to catch the attention of the orc and the elf. He was absent for only seven hours for God's sake. "Does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?"

"I went to get a caramel macchiato for Samantha and I came to found this guy guarding her door so-" Jakoby started.

Ward raised his eyebrows, "Hold on a minute! a caramel macchiato? for my little sister?"

"Well, your little sister doesn't like coffee, I mean who does not like coffee? Even centaurs like coffee. She asked me for a caramel macchiato so I went to get her a caramel macchiato. Honestly though, I ordered it on the internet and someone delivered to me while I waited on the parking lot."

Ward looked at the white package box wrapped around like a nice romantic gift and looked at Jakoby with the eyebrows that almost touched the roots of his hair.

"And you choose this packaging? I hope for your sake she's not gonna choke on an engagement ring."

"Uhm- well- that's not exactly what I planned."

"No kidding."

Kandomere almost rolled his eyes.

"Your sister is suspected of being a Bright. It may be the cause of yesterday's aggression. She is under close surveillance by the FBI's magic division. I personally came to question her about the elf who attacked her. He told her something during the assault and she refuses to say what under the lie that she doesn't know how to speak elvish language."

Ward chuckled and scratched his mustache. Samantha knew how to speak the santaurian so the elvish language wasn't a big deal for her. The question is why did she lie to federal agents?

"Well, I'm going to ask her personally. My little sister listens to me when I talk to her, she's just very tired so if you want to leave us a few days, some time to recover from yesterday's night, I'll make sure you have your answers. I'll get in touch with you If there's anything about the Inferni or anything. Come see me if you need help about it but leave my little sister out of it. She's too young for this bullshit. I'm your interlocutor, not her. I don't care about the FBI's surveillance on her as long as she stays safe. I want it to stay between you and me, only between you and me." Ward paused. He was very serious about it. "Do we have a deal? "

Kandomere buttoned his jacket and lined his tie before replying, "we have a deal."

Jakoby's ears quivered at the threat. He felt it on Kandomere. He smelled the distinctive smell of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Wake up fandom :)


	3. Tactics

Sam was officially fucked. Not fucked like being drunk in a party full of perverts, but fucked like being drunk in a party full of police officers. And no one could help her to get out of it. Well, maybe Daryl, her big brother, or maybe that nice Orc, Nick. But even so, she was still fucked. The FBI's magic division? Really? She was being followed up by the FBI? What would she do now? It's not like she's selling drugs or engaging in robberies. Being spied on like that was scary, especially when you are being spied on by a blue-haired elf who without a doubt looks like a psychopath. Not that she didn't already consider elves like psychopaths, but this one was special. In addition of course, to being ridiculously beautiful.

Well, thinking about this kind of thing didn't help her situation. She needed to sleep, especially to recover from what she had experienced. To her great regret, Sam had been through a living nightmare since she recovered the memory of that night and she couldn't sleep more than three hours during the night. She was trying to push the thought out of her head by making models, but the fear of what could have happened that night was making her shake so much that sometimes she couldn't handle the fragile cardboard material. Sam was scared and stressed. She was no longer sleeping and she quickly became like a real zombie. It was so obvious that even her boss, Mr. Vilandil, gave her rest days to recover from her trauma.

Days of rest? Well, THAT was a fucking joke. When you give your trainee an important and gigantic job to finish before returning to the office, it has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with recovery days. It's just days off for not having the traumatized black girl jump out of fear at any noise during important meetings. Not only had she become useless, but on top of that she endured more taunts from her colleagues. Despite the makeup mountain that she had put to camouflage her bruises on the days after, her very elvish workmates always found sarcastic comments to give her regarding her imperfect body. At least Vilandil didn't comment but she knew well what his rolling haughty eyes meant.

"Ooh the humans and their pathetic lives! Ooh look Samantha Ward still has scars! Ooh this girl doesn't know how to dress properly! Ooh this Samantha Ward doesn't have any instincts of self-preservation?! Ooh these humans and their ridiculous diseases. " Samantha imitated the sharp voices of her colleagues with bitterness. "In my humble opinion, they should go fuck themselves! Don't you think so Muffin?" The little fluffy-headed poodle waved its tail and barked in agreement with its mistress. Sam giggled and plunged her big spoon into the chocolate-coffee ice cream she was eating, took a big portion and stuffed it into her mouth without worrying about how she put it all over the corners of her lips.

Her dog, Muffin, rolled itself in the blankets with Sam as she engulfed the ice cream making funny imitations of her colleagues in front of the TV. She wasn't at the top of her form and she felt rather miserable. All her life, she wanted to be recognized for her talents by the elves and not be seen as just a mere stupid human. She had worked so hard to be where she is now. Many of her friends even also wanted to have the chance to work in the most reputable architectural firm of the Elven District, but there was a lot of price to pay for being there .

Samantha had no boyfriend, no social life, no noisy girlfriend cliques, no sex life, nothing. Just her job. In any case, she didn't have time for a social life. Muffin was already taking the little time she had. After that, the only time left was for sleeping and playing sports to lose the pounds that she earned every weekend from eating chocolate ice cream.

Samantha looked down at the ice cream pot. She licked her lips and then glanced at her dog.

"Maybe I should stop huh?"

"Woof woof!" Muffin barked in response and she smiled.

"You're right, I don't fucking care. I legit fucking need this!"

Samantha swallowed another spoonful of ice cream and she sighed of pleasure. She was content, but she also wanted to have a boyfriend right now. A boyfriend that could massage her feet and cheer her up by telling funny stories. Sam groaned with sadness and put her head on the sofa's armrest. She was sitting in her favorite position with her legs bent in a lotus shape, she was wearing oversized, white and blue vertical striped pajamas and her curly hair was ... Well, her hair was just creating a new alien entanglement planet. She needed a fucking expert on smoothing to tame them correctly. In fact if she had to make a list, Sam needed to first shampoo after smoothing. Maybe take another shower too.

"Muffin... I'm totally depressed and I don't know what to do..."

Sam was close to the brink of tears. She needed hugs and maybe sex. If sex was as relaxing as she had heard it was, it wouldn't be too bad of finally pop her cherry. At least she would look less like having a broom in her ass.

"Muffin ... I definitely need to try anal." The poodle lifted its head and tilted its fluffy head to one side. Sam nodded her head yes, licking her spoon. "Yup! you know anal, right? this is something you dogs are very good at." Sam chuckled when Muffin barked and she shook her head in her madness. "Great! Now I'm going crazy. Perfect! Just perfect!"

After a while, Samantha began to doze. The TV presenters' voices acted like strange sleeping pills that plunged her into a semi-waking state. The expression of watching TV like a vegetable applied well here. Her hand was slowly sliding down, dragging the delicious ice cream with it. The sound of the falling spoon made her jump on the couch. Samantha groaned with indignation as she realized she had spilled the thawed ice cream on the floor. The brown ice cream on her off-white floor was awful to watch. It was worse than if Muffin was a dung here. Well, maybe not that bad.

Her dog huffed when she got up from the couch. Her back cracked with the effort. She made a mental note to do yoga soon. No jogging anyway. Jogging was officially stripped from her life. She laughed sadly in her little kitchen. She took a damp sponge to clean the mess and reluctantly threw away the remaining melted ice cream. Her slippers trailed the whole time; she was too lazy to lift her feet when she walked. Muffin trotted behind her during all this. She gave him a tired smile every time he barked. Sam was thinking about putting kibbles in his bowl before she collapsed on her couch again. She did just that.

Now she was fully awake and the voices of the TV became annoying. She turned off the TV and lounged in the blankets and waited for her dog to finish nibbling its meal so he could come back to her and she could caress his silky fur. She was so needy.

Her thoughts drifted towards the construction project for the shopping mall which she was responsible for. She knew she had to work hard on it but she didn't have time nor the motivation. It was just crazy to think that everything had happened in the space of an evening and that she had become a potential target for god knows who.

Daryl didn't want to tell her the truth about the case and no one else wanted to either. All she knew was that she was being followed by the FBI's magic division and that it had something to do with the gang war last month. It was painful to think of her attack so she redirected quickly her thoughts to her savior, agent Nick Jakoby.

The Orc to whom she owed her current mental health. He had saved her life. Without him, everything would have been a nightmare. And what's even more touching is the way he cared for her and looked after her when he didn't even know her correctly. He had protected her from FBI agents even though his intervention could have an impact on his career. He was so sweet to her that Sam wondered if she should have thanked him properly by giving him a present.

It was really nice of Jakoby to have gone through all those efforts to give her exactly what she had asked for, including the delicious caramel macchiato that she had craved for. He didn't try to dissuade her nor did he complain that she was too demanding. Jakoby just nodded solemnly and went to get what she asked him as if it was a mission his life depended on. It was something she would never forget.

And then there was Kandomere, the hyper psychopath FBI agent who had not said a word to her since Daryl had tumbled into her hospital room. Not that she missed him but she thought that as she was being watched maybe she would see him more often. Well never mind that, Samantha hasn't seen them since. She didn't even see Jakoby after that.

What Daryl had told them when she got into the bathroom was a bloody mystery to her, since Sam knew her big brother, he had to tell them shit like to not get near her unless they wanted their ass to get burnt by the balls of his gun. Daryl always was so overbearing when it came to guys approaching her. And she, as stupid as she was, kept this habit of rejecting men. This was the stupid reason why she was still a virgin today. No one has ever been good enough for her, according to Daryl Ward, and this thought had remained rooted in her ever since.

Kandomere was a handsome elf. No more beautiful than her boss but beautiful anyway. His irises were a piercing gray and white color, and his immaculate skin was really a breathtaking sight. Pretty nice to watch.

Samantha closed her eyes and remembered that day with him. Even though he brought out some very unpleasant memories, the elf was rather a gentleman and he gave her a compliment. He gave her his handkerchief when she cried. The famous blue and white pocket handkerchief that smelled of heaven that never left her since. It was her secret. Since that day, Sam cherished this handkerchief as if it were a treasure. She didn't even wash it so she could keep the smell of the elf. If anyone asked her if she had a thing for Kandomere, she would deny that until she died.

Jakoby too was nice. Really nice and so adorable. The orc probably was twice her age for crying out loud even if it didn't show at all. And then the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen was rather flattering. Even though they only saw each other for a few hours, Sam realized that Jakoby was a proud, caring, kind, gentle and helpful Orc. Frankly, what Orc would break his ass to get her a caramel macchiato just because she asked? An elf would certainly not do it, not to mention humans. All the men she met were so selfish and stingy.

"Urgh GOSH! Get yourself together Sam!" She hit her palms on her face in defeat. Her thoughts took the best of herself. She definitely needed more chocolate ice cream. But first she had to cut off the current of cold air that was giving her goosebumps. "DAMN."

Sam got up from the couch, pulled on her slippers and walked to the window. Muffin trotted up to her and sat down to watch her lower the shutters of the window. She hesitated a moment before closing it.

The view of the Elven District was magnificent. Samantha didn't live in a large building but her one-room apartment was on the seventh floor. High enough to see the beautiful buildings of the city in the distance. The architecture of this district had always brought stars to her eyes. It was just breathtaking every time she got up and looked out at the city. Sam could only be even more appreciative of the elegance and detail of the elves. The Elven District was an unreal place in the middle of a less beautiful reality. Los Angeles had bad neighborhoods like exactly where her big brother lived right now. There was not that kind of beauty in the ghettos and Daryl dared to blame her for not living there? Samantha laughed bitterly at that. She would never go back there, not if she had a say in it.

She closed the window but she remained standing watching the lights. To think of what she had to do in order not to lose her coveted place in the elven firm. Then she saw something.

In the distance, she saw a car group stand out in traffic. Something like three black cars with one in the lead. They drove quite quickly down the quiet avenue before the leading car took the lane that passed in front of her building. The other two cars continued to roll on the avenue before disappearing from her vision. Samantha's curiosity was piqued. She told herself that it must be a very rich Elven actor who was to come and take a mistress. Seeing that kind of car in this side of the district usually meant they were coming to pick up luxury prostitutes. Although she lived in the Elven District, Sam could not afford the downtown lofts. She lived in a quiet neighborhood made for the proletarian elves and other species who worked here like her.

The completely black car stopped just in front of her building. Sam reopened the window and leaned out a little on the edge. Her chestnut curly hair was flying a little in the wind. Someone got out of the car and she leaned over to see who it was. Hopefully, she would have some gossip to add to conversations at work. Earn points with her fellow elven snobs. Samantha frowned recognizing the clear blue head.

"What- Oh shit! Oh Crap! Is that?-" Kandomere had heard Samantha's voice carried by the wind and looked up at the elven building. Sam panicked when their eyes met. She jumped and banged the back of her head on the top of the window shutter. "OUCH! FUCK!" She swore, rubbing her head. For a brief moment the pain was terrible, Sam had closed her eyes and hissed, but when she opened them again and saw that Kandomere was still staring at her from below, she ran away from the window and closed it with a loud bang. "Oh Crap! This is bad."

Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her nervousness had reached a disturbing peak. Sam didn't even know why she was so nervous. A moment ago, she literally fantasized about his great hands on her body and now that he was there, Sam wanted to hide. But she couldn't hide, he had seen her. Fuck her bad timing. Without thinking, she turned off all the lights and the TV and took refuge under the covers of her sofa. With a little luck, Kandomere came to see someone else. She hoped so.

Someone knocked on the door and Samantha decided to ignore it.

"Miss Ward?" She didn't answer. "Miss Ward, I know you're here, stop playing and open the door." Kandomere adjusted his tailor's three piece, dark, expensive suit and took a deep breath through his nose. Of course Samantha was there but the reason she didn't open the door escaped him. "Humans..." Kan muttered, annoyed. He knocked on the door again without any answer. "Open the door or I call the SWAT. They will smash this door without hesitation if I order them to do so. Now if you do not want to have more debts than you already have, be reasonable and open the door. "

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Samantha shouted indignantly from behind the door.

"I do have it." Kan folded his arms. He knew he didn't need to scream for her to listen to him, the walls of these apartments were as thin as sheets of paper. So primitive. He hoped the inside looked better than the outside, otherwise he would pity the woman. Although, he already did pity her.

"You wouldn't dare to do that."

"I'm very serious, believe me." Samantha frowned and her face held a tired grimace and then she turned to the mess that was her living room. She sniffed pathetically and kicked her feet like a child. Why couldn't Kandomere have come to see her when she didn't look miserable like a sex bomb and her apartment was miraculously clean? She really was out of luck. Either it wasn't her month or it just wasn't her year at all. This year was going to be a year of shit, she could feel it. Sam was thinking about how quickly she should clean up before opening the door to Kan when he knocked loudly on the door again, which made her jump. Muffin began to bark with hysteria, "I'm going to call the SWAT."

"Urgh !!! Shhh Muffin! The neighbors!" Sam moaned and finally opened the door wide open. If he had to see her in her moment of pure messiness, at least she could make it look like a show. She turned on the light and looked at him. "Satisfied?" She shifted to show the messy state of her living room. Cans of soda on the floor, models of super important buildings on the table next to the white leftover cartons of Chinese food, the ridiculous number of blankets and cushions on the sofa with the bonus of a curious poodle who was fighting under the tons of cover to know who the stranger was who dared to disturb its mistress. "I wanted to spare your elven senses from my mess but you insisted so much."

"Miss Ward..." The elf looked down at his oversize pajamas not so well buttoned. It was so badly buttoned that the elf could see her cleavage. He looked at it then he looked up at her face. "If you wanted to take your time, you could have cleaned before opening the door."

Sam gasped with anger, "you threatened to call the SWAT on me!"

"Did you really think I'd do it?" Kan entered her living room as if he were a king entering his palace. Sam resisted showing him the finger while his back was turned and slammed the door shut.

"Yes, yes, I did. You look crazy enough to do it."

"Who told you that I'm crazy?" He turned to her.

"I don't need anyone to tell me, I know it by myself. You've searched through my memories without any consent from me, it's forbidden by law but you did it. You crazy."

"I did it for the purpose of the investigation."

"That doesn't excuse you. You left me traumatized. I do not sleep, and I can barely function during the day." Sam said with too much emotion. More than she wanted. Kan lowered his head to the side, a little surprised by her display of emotions.

"The case in which you are involved in is very serious." He answered as if it excused everything. Sam got closer to him angrily.

"I am a very serious woman. I am very serious right now when I say that you have behaved like a bastard."

"Is this the most serious of your slippers?"

Both lowered their heads to look at her slippers with the pink unicorn toe and the long sequined horn. Sam closed her eyes blowing with shame but quickly recovered from her shame to challenge the elf.

"First of all, how dare you? This is my favorite pair of slippers."

"Unicorns are urban legends, Miss Ward. There is no scientific proof that they exist." Although his words were very logical, Kan's attention was focused on Sam's cleavage.

How Vilandil had resisted her was a question he would like to ask to the elf himself. Plus, the smell of purity stuck to Sam's skin like a second body odor. The majority of elves have lost their sensory abilities and their psychic powers just to be able to look more normal and not to sink into illegality by using them with impunity. Surely this Vilandil had lost his sensory abilities as it was obvious that Sam was receptive to a romantic relationship. It could be seen and felt from afar by Kandomere. These elves were silly. But not him.

"Miss Ward ... your shirt."

"My-oh! uh," Sam blushed a little embarrassed when she saw how her cleavage was being displayed. Kandomere was much taller than she was and she suspected that from his height of 5'10", he must have had a good view. Sam closed the first buttons of her pajama shirt, feeling a great discomfort suddenly. The look of lust he shamelessly showed all of a sudden was destabilizing. She needed help in this war and the only ally she had was her precious Muffin. Sam rushed to free her dog from its blanket prison and the poodle jumped barking in all directions. "Shh! Shh! Muffin! No, stop Muffin." She laughed at the adorable excitement of Muffin. When Kan began to walk to join her, the dog run to nibble the end of his pants in all directions with the canine hope of tearing the thing into a thousand pieces. Kan lifted his foot with the dog holding the end of his pants in its mouth. Sam burst out laughing, "I'm sorry about that, he doesn't like strangers. It'll end up forgetting your pants, don't worry." Sam sat comfortably on the couch. The shame she felt a moment ago was quickly forgotten.

Kandomere sighed in annoyance before walking towards Sam despite the dog nibbling at his expensive suits pants. He took off his jacket carefully and sat down beside the blushing woman. He sighed again when the dog began to bite the tip of his shoe.

"Will it stop soon?"

"No. Unless I tell him to stop."

"Tell him to stop."

"If you apologize for what you did to me in the hospital room."

"I will not apologize."

"Then Muffin will not stop."

"You and your dog are annoying me deeply."

"Don't be fucking rude."

"I'm not rude. Is that what you think about me?"

"I think you're a heartless psychopath with long, smooth blue hair and particularly bright white eyes that shine to every glare of bright light."

Kandomere just looked at her "silver-blue eyes to be exact but I accept the compliment."

"I didn't give you compliments!" Sam denied firmly.

"Humans find my eyes beautiful. Even elves do. You're not special."

Samantha was speechless at such a pretentious statement. It was one thing to be confident about your physical attributes but Kandomere was horribly imbued with himself and it was the most annoying thing she had seen that day. And it was also destabilizing because maybe he was right. Anyone would get lost in those shiny silver-blue eyes full of lust and passion. Sam had to defuse the situation very quickly otherwise she'd soon be fangirling on him.

"What are you doing here, Kan?"

"My name is Kandomere." He frowned deeply. "And I came to see you."

"Kan is a good nickname."

"My name is Kandomere. Do you need me to spell it?"

"C'mon KAAAAAAAN" Sam shouted with a girly voice and laughed loudly when she saw how much she had annoyed the elf. She never had the opportunity to annoy an elf and she felt that the feeling she was priceless. At least Sam get revenge on him for daring to shake her heart in such a provocative way. Muffins fidgeted at its tail and barked loudly when he heard her laugh. He jumped on the couch and Sam caressed his head's fur affectionately. "Shh Muffin, this is just Kan who is making me laugh."

"Your audacity is ridiculous."

"Honestly, the only word in my mind right now is fuck that." Kan sighed. "By the way, how's your Viking partner?"

"His name is Sullivan Montehugh."

"Jesus Christ! That name is awful." Sam giggled.

"It's my friend." Kan replied monotonously.

"Well, Nick is my friend too and Sullivan has been mean to him so I have no qualms about being mean to him."

"If I had saved you that night, would I be your friend too?"

Sam thought of Jakoby. She thought about how nice he was with her. Frankly, this friendship she felt for the orc had come as suddenly as it had naturally. He put her at ease and he wasn't a bad guy at all. Whether he saved her life or not, she would have easily hooked up with him. With Kandomere, it was different. Her instincts told her to stay as far away as possible from the elf. He had a rather mean and vicious side that she didn't like. Even if it was him who had saved her that night, she wouldn't have hung with him as she did with Jakoby. Plus, Kandomere didn't look like the kind of guy who stumbled to buy goodies for girls. He was more the kind that all girls rush to. Kandomere is attractive enough to move crowds just by his charisma.

Sam hesitated to answer. She didn't want to sound mean or too judgmental. She just stroked Muffin's fur with a thoughtful look. Kandomere noticed her hesitation and nodded before speaking.

"If predictability was a challenge, humans would win for sure. No need to use unnecessary superlatives to spare my feelings, Miss Ward. I know that the orc is important to you. I've seen it." Kandomere wanted to touch Sam's free hand to start his parade but Muffin groaned and he rested his hand on his thigh with a silent grunt.

"There is nothing between us. I have only seen Nick once, we have not seen each other since." Sam looked away, a little sad by admitting it. If she had the choice about it, she would have called Jakoby as soon as she returned home. But she didn't have his cell phone number or even his address. All she knew about him was that he was the teammate of her big brother, a morbidly overprotective one. She had no way to contact Nick without Daryl learning about it and she suspected Nick was in the same situation as her. It's unfortunate but that's life.

"Did you want to see him again?" Sam didn't answer but her eyes were screaming yes. "Did you want to see me again?" Sam looked up and swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"What? No. Of course not! Absolutely not, who would want to see an FBI agent who was a psychopath and pretentious?"

"I'm not a psychopath. Stop saying that."

"So you admit you're pretentious?" She smiled at him.

Kandomere whirled around to look at her messy apartment with a haughty look. His light blue hair followed each of his movements in graceful flips. The natural grace of the elves made her feel like she was more an ogre than a human. Because, if Samantha Ward was something, it was absolutely not graceful. It was a bad character trait that was hard to hide in her workplace full of elves.

Kan paused before answering,"I'm not used to denying the obvious."

"Uhm ..."

"Do you like the orc?"

"Uhm ..." She muttered dreamily.

"Miss Ward?" Kan put his big hand on her shoulder. Sam flinched but Kan didn't remove his hand. On the contrary, he moved his thumb in random motions on her skin as if to calm her. Sam looked down at Muffin as if asking for help. If she didn't have her dog, she would have sunk into a severe depression and would be forced to take antidepressants. Muffin was her anti-depressant. Kandomere wanted to find a place in Samantha's life, and he was smart enough to know that he shouldn't rush things. He had to be subtle in order to seduce her. Sam was looking for a strong male figure and for the needs of the investigation Kandomere would be it. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No ... I- Since that day I have had trouble when a man touches me, I'm sorry."

Kandomere saw an opening and he grabbed it. He slid his hand over her lower shoulder to put around her waist and bring her closer to him. Sam didn't fight the demand and she moved closer to Kan until their legs touched. She didn't dare look at him when that was exactly what Kan was waiting for. He left his hand on her hips as she leaned slightly on him. If Samantha needed comfort, then Kan was going to give it her for the purpose of the investigation. As Kan calculated his next words, she closed her eyes at the radiant heat of the elf. She was close enough for her to smell his scent. His arm that was squeezing her didn't scare her anymore, it was rather comforting.

"I apologize for what I did to you in the hospital room." Kandomere said with a slow voice.

Sam giggled, "WHOAH! I must look very sorry for you to crack so fast. I'm sure I heard you say you weren't gonna apologize for that. And here you are."

"I really think so. I'm sincere. You deserve better treatment than that."

Samantha's face was heating up. Did he just tell her sweet words or was she dreaming? She must be dreaming. Kandomere didn't look like an elf to take an interest in her. Yet the way he was looking at her was clearly covetousness. Sheer lust. No wonder Jakoby grumbled against his face to stop him from looking at her like that. Thinking about Jakoby ...

"I think - uhm it would be better if you-"

"You must beware of the Orcs, Miss Ward. They can be very fierce."

Samantha burst out laughing as if Kan had just said the stupidest thing, "Cinnamon roll Jakoby couldn't hurt anyone." She said and she really thought so. The trust she had in Nick had no comparison. Kandomere didn't like that fact. He didn't like it at all.

"His instincts... He couldn't repress his instincts even if he tried hard. The reason why the Orc-human coupling rarely exists is very simple."

"What's the reason ?" Sam frowned.

Now Kan had all her attention. Not that Sam was planning to lose her virginity with a tall Orc that had a huge muscle mass and had to weigh like something like an avalanche of bricks. Oh and not to mention his cock that must be huge. No, there's no way she'll let that happen anytime soon. But frankly who knows with whom you are going to finally lose your virginity to. It could be him or Kandomere or a random basketball player. Who knows who she will be with tomorrow. Plus, her curiosity was stronger than anything and she wanted to know the reason for this unconventional lack of coupling.

"The sexual act ..."

"Oh, Crap!" Samantha huffed.

"It can be an experience of ... Intense copulation for humans."

Sam froze for a moment before laughing a little too loud, "That's fine with me, I've always liked it a little rough." Kandomere raised his eyebrows and Sam laughed nervously. What the hell she just said? why did she say that? She reprimanded herself for that. Sam's mind made a complete turn. First she had to do research on this intende copulation thing. First of all, they do have penis with inches at least as tolerable as humans, that's already a good start, right? It's always better than the third legs of the centaurs or the horribly disproportionate things of the ogres. She was so preoccupied with the fear that Kan planted in her mind that she almost missed Kandomere trying to laugh. "Oh my- What's that? Are you smiling? Is that how you smile? By showing your sharp teeth in a psychopathic grimace?"

Kan cleared his throat, "No. I did not smile."

"I bet you did but I missed it. Please redo it. Just to see what a smile looks like on you." Kan rolled his eyes before pulling his lips into a forced smile. He looked more like someone who has gas in her opinion in addition of his razor-sharp teeth that shone in the light of the room. Sam giggled again. "Oh man, this is so terrible. It's the most terrible smile I've ever seen. Absolutely terrifying, something that would give nightmares to kids."

Kan smiled a little more naturally this time and Sam was totally surprised.

"Dimples? you have dimples? How could you be so beautiful?" His smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Sam blinked for a long time before realizing what she had just said. She reprimanded herself again internally. Frankly, someone should put a tape on her mouth so she stops talking nonsense. "No uhm I wanted to say that you feel better when you smile, you have pretty dimples and pink candy lips so- um no that's not what I meant. Um nevermind, do you want some ice cream? I have plenty of ice cream. "

"You have sugar ..." Kandomere's eyes were fully illuminated. It was common knowledge that elves have a very sweet tooth.

Samantha winked seductively," Always."

She withdrew from his comforting hug and cleared the coffee table of all the junk that was on it. She cleaned a little to make the living room as tidy as it could be even if it was clear that it was a waste of time at this hour of the night. She went into the kitchen to grab another carton of ice cream. This time it was chocolate cookies and vanilla flavor. The only thing she will never miss at home, was super caloric ice cream cartons with multiple flavors.

She grabbed two spoons and a few handkerchiefs to put them on a plastic tray. Sam take a look at Kandomere who was interested in the model of a house on her desk. As he looked busy, she took the opportunity to run into the bathroom just to see how she looked like. When she saw her face on the mirror, she almost choked on swallowing her saliva crookedly.

"Samantha Ward, you look like shit!" She scolded herself.

She had to do something with her messy hair. It would take an eternity to comb her hair, and she didn't want to look as if she did it just to be beautiful for Kan. Ok, she wanted to be beautiful for Kan but not in the sense that you believe. So Sam did it quickly. She flushed her face, put her curly hair in a pineapple-style bun that looked less messy, and then removed the giant pajamas top for a fine-stripe top. She didn't consider it necessary to put a bra on. She was pretty sure Kandomere would notice but it's not like she had Pamela Anderson's breast. Her breasts were more like the one of a pre-pubic teenager but... that's another story.

When she looked less like a hibernating tramp, she ran back into the kitchen to continue to prepare things. To her great regret, Kandomere was standing there like a statue in the middle of the living room with hands in his pockets and a look that said 'come here and keep this annoying animal from biting my shoes that cost the double your rent '.

"Will this dog ever calm down?" Kandomere sighed audibly. Apparently Muffin was chewing on the tip of his shoe as expected.

Sam smiled gently at him, "I'm sorry, he doesn't really like strangers." She took the tray and joined him in her tiny living room, "Muffin! stop that! Bad boy!" The poodle made a noise of distress and ran at Samantha for her attention.

Kandomere sat back down on the couch with Sam and the needy dog. She gave him a spoon and he took it without taking his eyes off her. Yet, Sam didn't care about that, she opened the ice cream pot and took a bite of the delicious ice cream with hunger. She moaned a little as the ice cream melted on her tongue. Kandomere had noticed that she had changed her scruffy look into something more ... presentable. He couldn't look away from the erect nipples that stung through the fabric of her top. Samantha Ward had a toned body but not thin, she had beautiful shapely legs and a flat stomach with a little flesh there. In fact, her body was like an hourglass, except the chest was too small to his taste and the full hips. If she lost a little more weight, she would be perfect in the elven beauty standards. But she was attractive. It wouldn't be a torture to taste her delicious flesh in order to help his dark plans.

"You don't want to eat?"

"I do." Kan began to eat the cookie-vanilla ice cream with Sam with background noise, the voices of TV shows. "Why so much ice cream?" He asked between bites.

Sam shrugged, "It helps when you're feeling bad, these days I'm a little depressed ... It's a very human feeling, you wouldn't understand."

"You should not stay in that state at all."

"Easy for you to say. As you said so well, I'm full of debt, it's not really fun, and I have to keep my job at all costs even though I often want to vomit in the morning when I think of all the unpleasant comments that I will receive during the day. I have to finish models my boss told me to do knowing that has nothing to do with my project study, in reality I do a double job when I'm only paid for one. The only good thing is that I'm well paid otherwise I would not be able to live here. "

Samantha's heart was pounding in her chest as she poured out her frustrations on Kandomere.

"I see ..." That's all he said. Sam smiled shamefully to herself before taking another bite of ice cream. She was disappointed at his lack of reaction. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she was wanting much more.

"I can help you."

"What?" Samantha asked with eyes full of hope.

"I can help you with your models. I'm very agile with my fingers, with the lightness of my movements, I can ride anything without breaking it. Just show me, I can learn very quickly."

"Would you like to make models with me?"

"Yes, why not?" It was more a strategic than selfless help. Seeing Sam's smiling and excited face, Kandomere knew he had touched a nerve. Soon, she would fall in love with him and her fate would be sealed by the FBI's magic division. In other words, him.

"Alright, come with me," Sam snatched the spoon from his hands and pulled him off of the couch. Hand in hand, Sam led him to her large architect's desk with pencils, large layered sheets and geometry instruments on it. There was a model of what looked like a building tower. "Sooo, THIS is a business building. Mr Vilandil asked me to finish it for Monday. I will not say no for a little help and as you so kindly propose... It would be crazy not to take advantage of it." Sam's hand in his was strange to him. At least, it felt strange. "So I chose a rather sophisticated style with white, blue and purple neon colors with a global architecture in the shape of a wave. The elven style is very clean and airy. It isn't always easy to know how to attract the attention of an elf when you're not one yourself. You know, just a detail and they dislike it as if my hard work means nothing. I mean, if YOU dislike it, I bet they will too. Your keen eye can be of great use for helping me avoid getting fired.

Kandomere raised his right hand to look at his wrist watch, a gusset watch in gold and silver with a rather complex mechanism, just that.

"I have two hours free from now."

"Okay, um, it's okay. Two hours is enough." Sam smiled brightly. It was hard to get an honest opinion of an elf on her office except if it's a critic, Kandomere's help is the light in her night. He wasn't so bad after all.

"Alright, so let's get started."

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so excited!" Sam was hopping a little at the same time as Muffins was wagging his tail at her feet. She giggled happily. "Okay okay, first of all we need scissors and glue, and also a lot of small trees, everyone knows that elves are like nature protection or something. But in my opinion it's just big bullshit in disguise, a masked hypocrisy. The elves are so hypocritical."

Kandomere inhaled deeply through his nostrils before exhaling for a long time. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Sitting on her chair in front of her desk strewn with post-it notes and plans of luxury apartments, Samantha was lazily daydreaming. She turned the red gum of her green pencil on her lower lip with a smug smile.

Samantha could literally hear the church bells ringing in her head. She imagined Kandomere in his three-piece groom suit and herself, wearing a long-sleeved Elven fluid wedding dress in lavender silk. They would be together in front of a hotel reading vows and kissing and at the wedding party, she would tell the guests how their love story began with an impromptu visit of Kandomere to her apartment and how they fell in love with each other by helping her with her building models for hours.

"Ta-dam-ta-dam, Ta-dam-ta-dam."

She knew it was stupid to fantasize about that. They had spent just 4 or 5 hours together and she was already fantasizing about their wedding outfits. It was ridiculous but too tempting not to be lulled by the eventuality. Zeponalde, a long-haired, smooth, auburn elf stared at her as if she were crazy. Her desk was perpendicular to hers so she could not avoid Zeponalde's curious and scrutinizing gaze every time she did something 'very human.' But there, Sam didn't care. She was still thinking over the night she had with Kan. It was so amazing to see such a beautiful elf interested in her. She, who always wanted to be accepted by them. At the time of her teen years, she dreamed that an elf would fall in love with her and that they would get married and that they would have a lot of biracial children with mixed skin, curly hair, bright eyes and pointed ears.

The caramel-skinned woman sighed languorously. She began to imagine what their imaginary children might look like. Maybe they might take his bright eyes, hoping that they don't take the cold and selfless elven side. No, Sam would well educate their children so that they become as affectionate and kind as she.

"Ta-dam-ta-dam, Ta-dam-ta-dam."

"Samantha?"

Sam jumped on the chair, dropping the pencil on his pile of paper.

"YES! Yes, Mister Vilandil?"

Vilandil raised his thick black eyebrows. The elf was one of those among the elven social elite. Rich, single and in his thirties. His beauty hurt eyes, like really. It was like being blinded by the light of a car in the middle of the night. Vilandil was very tall and slender. He had long, off-white hair that was perfectly combed backwards. Large cerulean blue eyes and an authoritarian chin. He had his hands crossed behind his back when he was talking and his voice was like feathers tickling her skin. It was confirmed, Samantha was crazy about him. For Samantha, that was more of a sickly admiration than something serious. How could she not? To spend three years working with such a masterpiece body is hard as fuck.

"You're daydreaming... again."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about the 3D synthesis of my shopping mall model. It's- it's very uhm yeah."

"Good. I came to tell you that your model of the office building has been approved by the committee. I have to admit your work was impressive. Congratulations."

Samantha was so radiant by hearing that from Vilandil's mouth that her jaw would hurt if she smiled more than that. It was like the first compliment on her work that he ever said to her. Even Zeponalde was surprised. The fingers of the redhead elf froze on her keyboard as she spied on Vilandil and Samantha's conversation.

"Thank you, Mr. Vilandil. I worked hard for that."

Vilandil smirked, "I'm sure you did, keep it up and try not to disappoint me. I demand excellence."

"Of course, Mr. Vilandil." Sam nodded solemnly.

She waited for him to say something to announce his departure but he did nothing. Vilandil stood in front of her desk without saying anything before leaning closer. Sam held her breath as he looked up and down at her. She was following his gaze too, wondering what was wrong with her today. Sam wore a normal office sheath red dress and flat heels. She didn't understand what she had done for Vilandil to look at her as if she had done the worst fashion mistake of all the fashion history. "Mister- Mister Vilandil?"

Vilandil straightened up, "In the future, you should straighten your hair. The policy of this establishment remains very conservative."

Oh, that was it. Samantha didn't had time this morning, she was already late so taking 45 minutes to straighten her hair was unthinkable. Sam even made a tight bun to hide her curls but Vilandil must have noticed her chestnuts curls that protruded from the bun on her temples. Sam ran her hands over her hair trying to flatten them.

"I'm sorry I did not- It'll never happen again."

"Good."

Then Vilandil disappeared in his office. He went to admire her model once more. Sam knew it because she saw him admiring it. The walls of each office were made of glass. No privacy.

Sam released a shaking breath before hitting her head on the table.

"For the love of fuck!"

"Samantha?"

"YES!" She screamed, raising her head quickly. All eyes turned to her. "Sorry..."

"There are two LAPD guys who want to see you." Said the woman working at the reception. This woman whose name was Maria was always as madeup as a Christmas tree. This time, Sam did not dwell on Maria's legendary makeup.

"LAPD?" Samantha frowned then widened her eyes. "No."

"They're cops and there's an orc male with them."

"An orc? There is an orc here?" Zeponalde panicked. The elf was so racist to other species that if an orc enters to the same pool than her, she would come out as quickly as possible. Needless to say, Samantha hated Zeponalde.

"He's dressed like a policeman. I don't think he came to rob us." Maria said, shaking her hand. "Maybe it's a gag from the marketing service. Whatever, they want to see Samantha."

"I can't. Maybe this is an error and I'm very busy right now. I don't have time for visitors." Sam shook his head in denial.

It wouldn't happen to her. Daryl couldn't do that to her. The poor black woman thought back to the shame she had once had at the school of architecture when Daryl came to make noise at the school's entrance insulting the elves who came in like pathetic snobbish elves, in a less polite way of course. She had been so ashamed that she was thinking of giving up. But damn if there wasn't that scholarship, she would have given up because standing up to Daryl Ward was a fucking battle to handle. Now she was a grown ass independent woman. She would be 24 years old soon. Daryl couldn't do that to her. Impossible.

"I can't work knowing there is an orc here, take care of them Samantha." Zeponalde added. The red-haired elf got up from her desk, ready to go talk to the security for them to do something to chase Jakoby from here. Knowing how Zeponalde was, Sam knew she wouldn't hesitate for a second to complain to Vilandil about it.

"First of all, he's a police officer. And the orc has a NAME. plus he's a FUCKING police officer. You have absolutely nothing to fear. Don't be so full of hate."

"I don't trust orcs. Nobody should."

"Some people can say the same about elves."

Zeponalde and Maria looked at Sam with a shocked look. Zeponalde personally took it as an insult.

"You're gonna regret those words."

"Tsk shut up."

"Get up and get rid of him, you useless human."

"Bitch!" Sam huffed silently. Zeponalde heard it and she looked like she gonna explode of anger.

"You openly insulted me. It doesn't surprise me though. You've lived in ghettos like those pig faces anyway. You're just as unworthy as them."

Sam got up from her desk, ready to slap her colleague's pretty face. "You know what? I'll show you how a girl from the ghetto can kick your stu-"

"Oh my God! Samantha, calm down!" Maria stopped her by the arms. Sam was about to tear Zeponalde's body apart, even if the elf would easily win the fight with her super strength, that didn't matter. All that mattered to Sam right now was to beat her ass. But Maria was stopping her. You can call it solidarity between humans but Maria had to stop her before Sam did something that she would badly regret. "They're in the lobby. I'm sure the black guy is from your family, you two look so alike... They're waiting for you, Samantha. Just take care of them and go back to work, okay? keep calm."

"You're right ... she isn't worth it." Sam resigned herself by following Maria. She was furious. Daryl was going to pay for this dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoby is coming back next chapter! Let me know if you like long chapters.


End file.
